Home
by KaliKane
Summary: *After Throne Of Glass* Oneshot Dorian throws a Ball. Thats really all that happens. Better than it sounds, trust me.


Dorian couldn't remember the purpose for throwing such a ball. All he knew was that someone had suggested it, and in his pre coffee haze, he had agreed. He had invited everyone in his kingdom, as well as his close friends. He stood, greeting people as the walked through the large oak door. Footsteps sounded, barely heard over the music and chatter of the party. He knew someone had stopped beside him, but didn't bother looking. When he did a few seconds later, he found not his best friend as he'd expected, but rather A tall fae warrior, with silver hair which was currently glowing in the candlelight. Rowan made no move toward starting a conversation with the young King, and rather just stood and waited by the doors.

Dorian raised an eyebrow, "Where's Aelin?"

Rowan just sighed, "Not here, You know how she loves to make an enterance." Dorian nodded his head in agreement. Someone brushed Dorians arm as they walked to the other side of Dorian. Chaol. In Chaols hand was a glass of champagne already almost gone. He downed it and dropped The now empty glass on the tray of a passing waiter. Dorian playfully reached out and gave Chaol a light punch on the arm. The door swung open revealing Aedion, in a black suit, And Lysandra, in a tight green dress. They walked and stood beside Rowan, they were waiting for Aelin too. Dorian and Chaol were still exchanging subtle punches where the doors opened again. Heels click against the marble flooring as the Queen of Terrasen herself, finally makes an appearance. Chaol freezes mid punch and slowly lowers his fist. Aelin walks in the black skirts of her dress just grazing the floor. The dark blue bodice was covered in jewels of different sizes, each reflecting the light of the many candles scattered throughout the room. Her hair was in curls falling down her back, and her eyes were made brighter by the cosmetics she wore. Aedion And Lysandra hurried over to their queen. She smiled and talked hurriedly about how long it took to get ready, rolling her eyes, but smiling as she does so. A faint _Damn_ could be heard escaping the three remaining males mouths. Rowan reacted first and in long strides, made his was toward his Queen. Yrene, clad in a golden gown, strolled next to Chaol, and took his hand. Without a word she pulled him out onto the dance floor and into the thrum of dancers. Rowan and Aelin were exchanging words with Lysandra and Aedion, and something Aedion had said made everyone cackle. Dorian made his way toward his friends, his family. Aelin noticed him first, and smiled at him. She reached over and tugged him toward her, pulling him into an embrace.

"Wonderful party Dorian, you truly have outdone yourself," she whispered in his ear. Aelin pulled away, and resumed the conversation. A few songs later, Chaol and Yrene returned, panting and more sweaty than before.

"And so I said, That's none of your business!" Aedion yelled. And maybe it was the champagne, the atmosphere, or lack of sleep, but Dorian laughed with all the others, his head tipped back to the ceiling. The doors opened again, unveiling Lorcan, in a black suit, Elide, in a stunning lilac dress, and Gavriel, in a black suit that was acsented by the shimmering golden tie and a golden pin, with the face of a lion. Elide rushed over to Aelin, pulling a very reluctant Lorcan with her. Their matching Onyx hair turned dark gold under the shimmering chandeliers, that were dripping wax to the floor. Gavriel eventually joined the group, but not before grabbing a glass with bubbling champagne. Rowan acknowledged the cadre with a nod, before turning back to his wife, with an ever growing smile on his face. Dorian didn't know when The twins, Connall and Fenrys, walked in, with matching suits. Although Connalls was the darkest black, and Fenrys' was in the brightest white. Fenrys gave the Queen of Terrasen a kiss on the forehead, and chuckled at Rowan's deep growl. The doors opened again, and everyone surrounding the door quieted, As Manon Blackbeak Walzed into the room like she owned it. Her red dress fell to the floor, reminiscent of the tattered cloak that she used to wear. Dorian extended a hand to her, and she took it, letting him pull her into the circle. His arm encircled her waist. And Dorian realized, for the first time really, it didn't matter where he was, these people, were his home.

 **A/N: Okay so I wrote this forever ago, so I apologize if it's a little cringy. Anyway, this takes place a few years after the throne of glass series ends, and everyone had finally claimed their rightful kingdoms. The characters all belong to the wonderful Sarah J Maas. That's all I really have to say at this point sooo.**

 **Farewell**

 **-Liz.**


End file.
